


The Red Dragon's Visit

by Love_Ties33



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Ties33/pseuds/Love_Ties33
Summary: Francis Dolarhyde wants to meet the guy who hunts him-Will Graham.
Relationships: Francis Dolarhyde/Will Graham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The Red Dragon's Visit

Francis Dolarhyde, or the Red Dragon had completed his latest homicide, a family of 5 in the city of Baltimore. It came easy to him and he made no tarry leaving town to escape the authorities. Francis slipped through the FBI's fingers countless times by remaining calm and being unrevealing in his escapes.   
This day was no different and he drove at a steady pace down the busy highway, heading to next closest town- Wolf Trap Virginia. In the passenger seat, he had the latest newspaper clipping of a murder he'd committed days ago. On the front cover was an agent by the name of Will Graham, a 27-year-old male with blue eyes, wavy brown hair and trim physique, quite perfect. Dolarhyde eyes the clipping often as he drives. 

Will Graham had been on the tracks of the Red Dragon for only a few weeks, hoping that it would lead to a capture. He had only a few photos of the killer monster, as well as knowing there would be retaliation if he continued to pursue Francis. How long he could endure the traumatic evidence that the murderer left behind was unknown, but he knew he had to get him before the next murder occurs. 

Will had been having bad nightmares more lately and knew they were being triggered by this case with the Great Red Dragon. He took the day off to recover from the scenes of blood and death. Will spends the time with his dogs, walking them about his snow-covered property. 

It was almost evening and Will’s dogs have been fed and are in their beds, by the fireplace relaxing. Upstairs Will steps out of the shower and grabs a towel from the rack. He dries his wet curls and face going down to his limbs. Will is somber as some the dread from the trauma, has alleviated. He will go downstairs, make some tea and sit back in his favorite chair, he couldn’t wait. He is done drying off and puts the towel aside and brushes his brown waves. He looks in the mirror at his pale blue eyes looking back him. Tired and lacking in something, he could plainly see. Will sighs in dismay. 

That’s a thought for another day he imagines, as he applies lotion to his face and body. He lifts his leg onto the counter to reach his thigh and applies cream generously in circular motions. He shudders and doesn’t know why. Something wasn’t quite right. Will pauses and listens. It is oddly silent, too silent. Will washes his hands off the cream quickly and puts on his tan robe.   
He makes his way to the stairway outside of the room. He looks over the railing and around the living room below. He’s breathing heavily, with his curls hanging in his face. He sees his dogs quietly asleep by the hearth and he gives a long sigh. Everything is well if the dogs are not barking. Will smiles and runs his hands through his hair. 

“Are you Will Graham?” A deep, growling voice asks in Will’s ear from behind. Will freezes in place and chills run up and down his spine. He closes his eyes tight in despair as two hands wrap around his waist from behind and a hot breath breathes against his neck. Will pushes back and turns to face the intruder.  
Francis Dolarhyde stands before him in all-black attire, his face pale, and lifeless blue eyes glaring at Will. Will makes no reaction, he looks blankly at the towering Red Dragon before him. He eyes the scar on his lip. The Red Dragon tilts his head slightly, surprised at his calm prey.   
“My, you are so calm, like a lifeless rabbit,” he whispers as he runs his forefinger over Will’s brow. Will pulls away from his touch. Francis pulls his hand back to his side and his eyes fill with rage. “I am going to ask you one last time, are you Will Graham?” Will struggles to keep calm. “I am.” He mutters, holding his head up straight.

The Red Dragon laughs a low guttural growl. “You’re, you’re not scared of me?” he stutters. Will is horrified at the monster before him and is sure he will die tonight. He refuses to answer the Red Dragon. Sweat starts to run down his forehead.   
Francis eyes Will slowly scanning his features. He stops at Will’s waist looking at the tie of his robe. Will looks down too at himself, and then puts his hands over his tie to protect himself. Francis looks back into Will’s eyes. He knows now is the time to run. 

Will runs to the right of the huge man to escape but is yanked back violently by his waist. Francis slams him against his body facing him. Will is forced to look straight up into Francis’s eyes. His body trembling. The Red Dragon holds him tight looking down into his blue eyes. He was now fully aware of Will’s fear.   
“You’re scared now,” Francis breathes heavily, his lips almost touching Will’s. Will is breathing heavily with his hands pressed up against the dragon’s chest. Will nods acknowledging that he is terrified as tears stream down his cheeks. “No!” Will cries. 

Francis leans in closer to Will’s face and takes a quick whiff of his clean skin, scaring him more.   
“I d-didn’t come to kill you,” he stutters. These words still do no justice for Will. He knows psychopaths all too well to believe anything they say. Will’s scared blue eyes investigates Francis’s face with unbelief. “Then why did you come?” Will blurts. Francis tightens his grip on Will. Will is on his tip toes barely able to hold himself up against the Red Dragon’s hold.

Will groans from the pain of Francis’s hold. Francis leans into Will’s ear. “I came to see you,” he whispers and looks back into Will’s face. Will looks at Francis’s lips and eyes. “Not true! Don’t kill me!” Will begs.   
Francis eyes his prey, no expression or remorse at his tears. Will then tries to make another move, but the Red Dragon’s force is too strong. He gives Will another violent blow by slamming him against the door to one of the rooms. Will instantly regrets trying to get away. The hit nearly knocks him out. The Red Dragon is even more angry. His nostrils flare and he looks into Will’s face. “If you try to run from me again, I will strangle you to death! He snarls clenching his teeth.   
“No, please, no I will leave you alone!” Will pleads again. Francis’s face changes suddenly to calm. He wipes his forehead of sweat. “I want to f-fuck you!” Francis growls. Will’s blue eyes widen in complete shock and disgust. “What?” He screams, his hands pushing away at Francis’s chest. 

More horror goes through Will’s body, because after violent sex follows murder. There is no help in sight and the dogs must be dead, he fears. Murder scenes from the Red Dragon’s trail flash across his mind non-stop. The blood, the lifeless bodies were a picture of his fate tonight.  
The monster Dolarhyde grabs Will’s hands forcing them off his chest and he pins them up against the door. He forces his groin into Wills hips prying his legs open. Will shrieks loudly knowing that he wouldn’t be heard. 

Francis leans into Will’s face again. “Shh, I can’t take all this noise!” He groans. Will stops cold eyeing the beast, he accepts that he will likely be murdered. Francis knows his thoughts. “Would you like me to fuck you?” He breathes. Will nods his head. “No, no!” He whispers.   
Francis stares at Will a moment eyeing his features once again in awe. “Lie to me…say it, and I won’t hurt you.” He whispers. Will hopes he’s not going to fail him and in desperation gives in. “I, I want you to.” Will blurts and closes his eyes tight fearing more violence.   
Francis loosens Will from his grip. Will wraps his arms about himself shielding his body from harm. “Look at me.” Francis demands. Will opens his eyes and looks at the Red Dragon angrily. 

Will grips his robe tie tightly, holding it shut. He changes his mind. He realizes he doesn’t want to sleep with Francis. “Please, I can give you anything else, but not sex.” Will cries. Francis nods. “I don’t want anything else.” He shoots back desperately.  
Another rage fit comes over the Red Dragon and he reaches for Will, taking him in his arms, and picking him up off the floor. He kicks open the bedroom door, barges in and throws Will onto the bed. Francis climbs on top of him, pinning him down. He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife to Will’s horror. Francis puts the knife to Will’s throat and Will pushes back, accidentally causing Francis to cut his own bottom lip, drawing a little blood. Will and Francis go silent and Will pleads. “Look, I’m sorry, I thought you were going to cut me!”

Francis glares at Will. Will quickly takes his thumb and gently wipes the blood off the Red Dragon’s bottom lip. A little more blood begins to bleed out and Will looks into Francis’s eyes and can’t help but feel bad for the wounded man. He leans in and licks the small cut on Francis’s lip taking him into a kiss. Francis drops the knife and presses himself down into Will’s body devouring his lips. They kiss long, licking and sucking one another’s lips and tongues.   
Francis runs his hands all over Will’s aching and needful body, untying his robe. Will runs his fingers longingly through Francis’s short, black hair, enjoying the feel of another man’s body. Francis licks and kisses Will’s neck and Will leans his head back into the pillow, moaning in such pleasure he’s never known. He loves Dolarhyde now.

Will hears a creek and with Francis on top of him, between his legs, deep inside of him, he looks to the door. It was another intruder. Winston, his dog stood there watching them make love. Will smiles and resumes his course. He loses himself into Dolarhyde, not knowing if murder would follow such delight.   
It’s morning. Will’s blue eyes open and he finds Francis still on top of him, inside of him and between his legs. He's still asleep with his face buried into Will’s neck. Will barely moves and does not want to awaken the sleeping dragon.   
Will must get up to feed his dogs, its already 9 a.m., he’s late for work and he has a murderer on top of him. The stress weighs down heavily upon Will, nearly crushing his fragile mind. What had he just done? 

Thoughts raced through his mind about how he was going to face Jack Crawford on the case, knowing he slept with the murderer, rather than turning him in. After all of this was over, and if he survived the Dragon, Will was going to have to be committed.   
Francis began to move, and Will felt chills go through himself. Francis rubs his eyes and then looks at Will under him. Will smiles hesitantly. “I have to get up now, I’m late for work.” Will explains. Dolarhyde traces Will’s face with his fingers outlining his lips and chin. Will wonders if he heard anything he just said. “They will be calling me here soon, looking for me.” Will tries to explain again. Speaking with a psycho is like talking to a wild animal, their eyes seem to focus on nothing; their moves unpredictable. Francis’s pale eyes meet Will’s. Will shudders in fear.

Dolarhyde eyes Will, still caressing his face. He pauses and nods his head in disagreement. “No work for you today, Will Graham.” Francis glances into Wills eyes. “Call them, tell them you aren’t well.” He demands.  
Will doesn’t question the killer and does what he says

He notions for Francis to allow for him to get up. Will gets out of bed naked and Francis watches him put on his robe. Feelings of love began to fill Will’s heart for the man, the more he sees him. Francis gets up and puts on his pants only. He follows Will downstairs and watches him feed his dogs and call work.   
In the kitchen, Dolarhyde sits at Will’s dining table. “Make us breakfast.” He demands. Will pulls out pans and cooks breakfast immediately. He observes Dolarhyde from behind studying his tall physique and large build with dark features. He is both fearful and aroused at the same time. 

Will serves breakfast of toast, ham with juice and coffee. Francis peers up through his brows at Will as he serves him. Will sits and begins to eat with the Red Dragon. No words are said. It was awkward. Winston and Mindy stood at the entrance watching their beloved owner have breakfast with a murderer.   
Francis finishes his breakfast pleased with Will’s cooking. Will clears the table and loads the dishes into the dishwasher. Francis walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Will leans his head back onto Francis’s shoulder. He leans in kissing Will’s neck. Will and Francis spend the morning into the afternoon making love upstairs. 

Days turn into nights and then into a week already. Will has not been at work. He’s been in the company of the Red Dragon not knowing if each day will be his last, even if they made love obsessively countless times a day. Will loved the murderer and it was becoming harder to detach from him as the days went by. He expected a visit from Jack or the officials any day now sending chills down his spine. 

Early on Saturday morning Will did the usual, he woke up and fed his dogs and began to make breakfast. Only this morning, Francis was nowhere in sight, not even beside Will in bed when he awoke. He did not look for Francis he just assumed his duties in the kitchen hoping the Red Dragon had left to save themselves. Dread began to fill Will as he made the toast and his heart began to pound in his chest. Thoughts of Francis went through his mind as to his whereabouts and why would he leave without notifying him or kissing him at least goodbye. Tears filled his blue eyes and his throat became sore, but he continued his work in the kitchen as if nothing had ever happened. 

Will pulled out a plate and began to serve breakfast. He noticed a torn sheet of paper with a scribbled note and on top of it was a dried purple lilac. Will’s heart leaped; it was from Dolarhyde. It read as follows:

You have been kind to me. I will be around- Francis

Will smiles even though the letter did not give much detail, he knew it means that he’d see Francis again. 

To be continued….


	2. Prison Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal isn't taking Will's new relationship with Francis too well.

Prison Regrets

It had been three days and Will Graham had carried on with his life as normal. He had Jack Crawford over one snowy night to check on him and to see if he was ever going to return to work. Jack sips his coffee from a mug in Will’s living room as he explores the surroundings. Will stands by the fireplace trying to keep his composure that all is well and nothing out of the ordinary had occurred in the weeks passed. 

Jack is glad to see him and relieved that he is just fine. “It’s been lonely without you on the case.’ He chides. Will smiles. “Actually, I was thinking that it would be best if I gave the case of the Red Dragon entirely to you, Jack.” Jack pauses and then turns to eye Will. “What changed your mind?” He asks.   
Will sighs. “I think all the scenes of the crimes have taken a toll on me and I just need a break, honestly.” He explains. Jack nods as he looks at Will standing there looking tired and appears to be distracted by something. “I believe you Mr. Graham and I am sorry to have dragged you into this. I didn’t know this case was going to get as bad as it did.” Jack apologizes. 

Will breaks eye contact with Jack and looks down at the floor. “No need to apologize, I took the job thinking I could handle it.” He explains.  
Jack looks around and up at the stairs causing Will to get more nervous. He is too quiet, and Will is almost too afraid to look up at Jack. Mr. Crawford walks up to Will and lifts his chin up to face him. Will gazes at Jack a moment. “Just be on the lookout, be careful.” Jack warns as if he knew something. He leans in closer to Will’s face. “Hannibal asked about you. I think he might miss you.” Jack confesses.  
Hearing that name makes Will sad. “Well, let him miss me.” He retorts.

Will didn’t give Hannibal another thought. He’d been locked away for a little over a year now and Will could finally rest. Jack could plainly see that Will’s mind was completely indifferent to Hannibal and was curious as to why. He smirks. “A new love interest Will?” Jack teases. Will almost laughs and turns away. “More like a new life.” Will chuckles. Jack nods while observing Will. “Great, that’s healthier anyway.” He says. 

For the rest of the evening Will serves Jack dinner and they go on about what he missed at work and anything to keep the subject of Francis off the table. By midnight, Jack Crawford was gone, leaving Will alone with his dogs and thoughts.   
Will began to put away the dishes and then retreated upstairs to prepare himself for work the next morning. It seems like a lifetime that he had last seen Francis even though it had only been three days. Will was crying inside. He was missing him too much and knew that this was best anyway. Too much time together would get them both caught and into prison forever with no chance of either of them to see each other again. 

Francis may stutter. Nevertheless, he knew how to remain unseen. Will just had to be patient in which he was, being an empath. It came easy.  
Will resumed work and picked back up as though he’d never missed. He received strange glances from everyone, and paranoia began to set in. When Alana came to see Jack, she passed Will quickly with a frown on her face leaving him surprised, though he sort of knew why she was being so fierce that he did not question it. He just carried on with his work and locked himself away in his office that first week. 

One afternoon, Will walked to his car to have lunch as he did on occasions, but this time Jack was going to join him. As they walked, Jack went on about the case with Dolarhyde and Will just nods. He notices a van parked a few spaces away from his car in the distance. Will’s heart began to pound, and he became speechless. Francis was in the van watching Will and Jack. Jack had no clue. Francis’s cold stare focused on Will and Will returned the glance with no emotion. His blue eyes posed the question, where have you been? Jack took notice of Will’s silence. “Will are you okay?” He asks. Will shook himself out of the trance. “Yes, I was just listening to what you were saying.” He says.

Jack eyes him a moment and then looks around the parking lot. Francis drives away. Will sighs in relief and gets into the car with Jack. They have lunch. Jack sips his water and Will nibbles on his sandwich as he is not hungry anymore after the distraction of Francis. He is elated just to see him again even if no contact. Will looks through his rear view mirror looking for anymore signs of Dolarhyde. 

Jack carries on the conversation unaware of Will’s business. “So, I noticed you and Alana have been distant.” He says.   
Will rolls his eyes slightly. “Why should we be close?” He snuffs.  
Jack turns to glance at Will surprised. “I just noticed you both avoiding each other it seems.” He explains. Will shrugs. “She has Hannibal and I have my life back.”   
Jack sighs and nods. Will is annoyed at everyone trying to tag him with Alana and Hannibal these days. It may be time to get a new job he thinks. It was a Friday and Will was glad he would get a break for two days. 

He left work early to pick up some dog food from the market among other things. He loaded his basket with a large bag of Purina Dog Chow and a few treats. Even walking around the store, it felt as if he was being watched. Will looked around and saw no one he knew or recognized. He pulls out his grocery list from his jean pocket to mark off the dog food and treats; on to the next aisle to pick up some wine and fruit. Will parks his cart to go grab the wine and runs straight into Frederick Chilton. He sighs in annoyance but is more startled than anything. Chilton smiles and his green eyes widen at the sight of Will. 

“Why it’s been awhile, where have you been?” he swoons. Will smirks and shrugs. “Just took some time off, that’s all.” Frederick eyes Will from top to bottom. “Nice red shirt and jeans there, you look so laid back these days.” He hints. Will looks around blushing. “Just another day Chilton.” His wavy hair is smoothed back and bangs out of his face revealing his blue eyes. Something was different about Will and it was too obvious. 

Frederick loved the sight and pulled out his card handing it to Will. “Take my card, my cell phone and office number are on there if you ever want to talk.” He smirks. Will reluctantly takes the card and looks at it a moment. He looks back up at Chilton and nods putting the card into his jean pocket. Quickly he goes to the next aisle to grab his items. 

After checking out, Will drives home to Wolf Trap and can’t wait to see his dogs. The day had been a good one for him especially after seeing Francis, though it was brief. He pulls up and unloads the bags onto the porch. He lets himself in and the dogs run and greet him, jumping and barking with joy to see him. Will laughs as he kneels to hug them. 

After they all calm down, he brings the bags in and sets the contents away. He feeds the dogs and then starts to prepare dinner for himself.  
Will opens the kitchen drawer to get out utensils and sees a note scribbled on the counter. It reads:

You looked beautiful today when I saw you- Francis

Will puts the note down and looks around feeling a little uneasy. 

And there he is-Francis Dolarhyde-standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with steel-toe boots, a very tall and large man. Will smiles slightly, a little fear in his eyes at the same time.   
Francis’ blue eyes stare coldly at him. “Are you glad to see me?” He asks in a deep voice. Will nods a yes and was excited to see him, only he was a little careful to approach. “Yes, of course. I thought you were long gone by now.” Will tears up a little and then smiles. Francis observes him a moment and approaches him. Will steps back as the larger man walks up to him. 

“Don’t be afraid of me.” Dolarhyde assures him. “If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done so,” he confesses as he runs his fingers through Will’s wavy hair, looking into his scared blue eyes. “Because I do as I please,” He continued. Will hears his words, only he doesn’t fully take them to heart. He must tread carefully with the murderer he loves. 

Francis leans in towards Will and slowly begins to kiss his neck. Will closes his eyes and exhales slowly as Dolarhyde’s lips and tongue taste his skin. He wraps his arms around Francis’ neck abandoning himself fully into his grasp. Dolarhyde yanks Will violently into himself, scaring and hurting him at the same time. He screeches in pain and lets out a low groan as Francis devours his neck. “Francis, please,” Will pushes him away to loosen his hold. “Careful, ah!” he groans.   
Francis releases Will slightly moving to his lips and they kiss. Will holds Dolarhyde’s face in his hands to keep him from going full force. He shrieks as Francis picks him up off his feet and puts him on the counter top. Will wraps his legs around him and they kiss hard and longer devouring one another. 

It’s 1:12 a.m. and Will sits up in bed suddenly in a fierce sweat after a nightmare of himself running in the woods. He couldn’t quite remember who he was running from, but it was a terrifying dream to be having after so many weeks of peaceful sleep. He takes deep breaths to calm down. Why have the nightmares returned, he could only wonder as he turns to look beside him. Francis is asleep, his face buried into the pillow. Will looks around the dark room and slowly gets out of bed. 

It is very cold, and he grabs his robe to cover his naked body, making his way downstairs to investigate further. Something is not quite right at this time of night.   
Will walks past the living room and the dogs are asleep except for Winston who is standing by the kitchen entrance looking at something, sending chills down Will’s spine. Reluctantly he goes into the kitchen and bypasses his jeans, red shirt, and Francis’ clothes and shoes scattered across the kitchen floor from the previous evening. 

Will scans the counters with only the moon shining through the glass window as his light, and everything looks as they’d left it, empty wine glasses, plates from dinner and two open wine bottles scattered across the table. Will picks up his jeans and puts them on along with his black converse shoes. Winston whimpers and startles Will. The dog is looking towards the window. Will pets him. “What is it, boy?” he asks afraid to find out.   
Will makes his way to the window and peers out scanning the premises out to the woods. Then he spots it, or something. His heart nearly drops, a woman running towards the woods. Will squints his eyes and then they widen in disbelief--it’s Alana! He slams his hand against the window. “Hey!” he shouts. 

He runs to the living room and grabs his coat. He runs outside racing to catch up to her. Will stops mid-way and looks around, it’s a very cold night, and he hears footsteps in the distance and darts off to follow it. He’s gaining ground as he sprints knowing he is on her tracks. “Hey, stop!” He shouts. Alana trips and falls on the cold earth, her long black hair in her face as she pants for breath. Will is clearly upset and he grabs her up by her coat from behind. “What are you doing out here?” He screams gasping for breath. Alana pulls her hair away from her face gasping. “I was just trying to check up on you Will, that’s all.” She exclaims. Will is furious, his nostrils flaring. “NO! You were spying on me Alana!” he shouts. Alana covers her mouth, her cheeks ruddy from the cold; she nods. “No, please calm down, you’re overreacting!” she shouts back. 

Will is shocked that she would lie to him. “This late at night, you are just checking on me? Hardly believable!” he hisses. Alana takes a deep breath. “Fine! Hannibal is raising hell because of you and I am so sick of it, Will! She explains angrily. Will laughs out loud sarcastically. “That’s not my problem, I’m sorry.” He retorts laying his hand across his chest. “So, return to your boyfriend and tell him I don’t need his services anymore, thank you very much!” 

Alana is shocked and glares at Will with much hatred. “You think it will be that easy, don’t you? I saw what you were doing in that house over there Will. You are sleeping with a monster, and you are going to get yourself killed!” Alana screams. Will feels violated and angry that she invaded his privacy. Now she is a threat. He is silent as he glares at her. He runs his hands through his hair nervously. 

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do, is that clear? Now get out of here!” Will commands. Alana is not easily swayed because she knows she’s got him on something. “You have ruined so much, you know that? He’s not going to stop Will.” She laughs.   
Will backs away from her disgusted. He turns and runs back home leaving Alana behind. He returns to the house and goes inside. 

He climbs back into bed beside Francis who is clueless as to what just took place outdoors. Francis wraps his muscular arms around Will. Will cries quietly to himself with the knowledge that he might get turned in along with Francis. He is so upset with Hannibal for this, amongst a lot of other things. His life is not his own and hasn’t been since meeting Lecter. 

That morning Will serves Francis breakfast and they quietly eat at the table in silence. Winston stands at the kitchen entrance staring at the Red Dragon, watching his every move. Will smiles at the dog and then looks at Francis. He is coldly observing Will with his piercing blue eyes. Will quickly stops grinning. “I want to keep you,” Francis declares. Will sighs sadly. “I don’t know if that’s possible.” 

Francis’ eyes begin to water. Will is shocked. “I can’t be without you,” Dolarhyde confesses. Will observes him carefully and knows this is treading on delicate matters. “I don’t want you to get caught, I’m afraid of that,” he admits trying to hold back tears. Francis groans and runs his hands through his short hair. “I won’t, you’ll see. Let me handle it.” 

Will nods and agrees quickly making eye contact with his lover. Francis stands up from his chair. He makes a simple nod with his head for Will to follow him. “Let’s go for a ride.” Will gets up and follows him outside, not knowing where he is going to lead him. Not once has he seen Francis’ vehicle. 

Not too far from Will’s home in the clearing and hidden away, is Francis Dolarhyde’s black motorcycle. He mounts it, revs it up and Will gets on behind him. Francis looks over his shoulder at Will. “Hold onto me, Graham,” he orders in his deep voice. Will wraps his arms around Francis’s waist and chest bringing his body close against his back, settling his chin on Dolarhyde’s shoulder.   
Francis takes off with Will far down the distant road.   
To be continued…


	3. Blocks and Hindrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Francis are bonding more and interruptions happen in this chapter.

Deep Bonds and Hindrances

Will and Francis spent most of the day riding through town and down long winding roads on the Harley. Being in the city made Will nervous, knowing there was a chance they could be seen, and he was sure they were being watched. They pulled over at a truck stop and Will goes inside with Francis. Francis wraps his arms around Will’s waist walking alongside him, not caring who is around. Everyone in the store went on about their daily business not giving them a moment’s notice. Will blushes, fearing they’d run into someone they knew. 

Francis grabs a bottle of water while Will gets a Coke. They stand in line and Dolarhyde is behind Will, his arms wrapped around him. Will shrieks suddenly and turns his face away as Frederick Chilton approaches them. Will is horrified. Francis jerks him from behind to turn around to face Chilton. He remains stoic.   
Will rolls his eyes at Frederick. “You know, I’m beginning to think you’re following me, Dr. Chilton,” he sneers. Chilton glances up at Francis standing behind Will and observes his muscular arms around Will’s waist. He smirks. “Coincidence maybe?” Will glares at him. “Yeah, I guess,” he says coldly. 

“New love interest I see,” Frederick alludes as he focuses on Francis. Dolarhyde glares at the doctor. “I’m Frederick and I’ve known Will for some time now, and you are?” Will sighs shaking his head.  
“Rick,” he scowls. Will looks down at the floor nervous as Dr. Chilton eyes Francis a moment in suspicion. “Rick? Okay,” he mocks. “You look familiar,” he nods looking at Will. Will smirks as he tries to keep calm and Francis reaches down placing his nose into the back of Will’s curls. Dr. Chilton watches them both and then leaves. Will is enraged. 

Francis pays for their drinks and they walk out of the store, making their way to the Harley. Will puts on his sunglasses and turns to face Francis. He wraps his arms around Dolarhyde’s neck and kisses him on the lips. They kiss for a moment and in the distance, Will sees Chilton standing a few feet away on his cell phone, watching them. Francis holds Will against his body kissing him. Will pulls away gently. “Let’s leave now, we are being watched,” he warns Francis. Francis turns and sees Frederick getting into his car, looking in their direction. He clenches his teeth in anger and turns back to Will. “How do you know him?” Francis asks. Will looks surprised, the question is insinuating. “I worked with him only, if that’s what you’re implying,” he jeers. Dolarhyde’s eyes burn into Will’s eyes a moment, burning with jealousy. “He likes you,” Francis implies.Will blushes. “Obviously, but I don’t feel the same,” he admits. Francis calms down, his icy blue eyes focused on Will. “Let’s go now,” he urges Will. They leave the truck stop and drive even further away. 

It was nearing evening and the sun was setting. Will and Francis check into a hotel after the long ride. They were tired and did not want to drive the extra two hours to get home. Will’s wavy hair was a tousled mess from the cold wind, he runs his fingers through it to undo some of the knots. It will need to be washed to relax the curls and tangles, so he removes his clothes, placing them onto the table. 

Francis is still outside securing the Harley. When he is done, he goes into the hotel room and sees Will’s clothes on the table. He looks around the room and he is not in bed. Francis hears the shower going, and walks in that direction, removing his black leather jacket, shirt, boots and finally his jeans. He pushes the door open and steam hits his face, he sees Will leaning his head against the wall of the shower through the glass, allowing the hot water to run through his hair and over his body. Francis opens the glass door to the shower, slowly steps in and Will turns to glance at the taller man, welcoming him in. Francis corners Will into the wall, lifts his chin, and turns his face to one side. He leans into his neck kissing and licking the hot water off his skin. Will groans in pleasure wrapping his arms around Dolarhyde’s neck. They hold each other and carry on, making love well into the evening. 

It was close to midnight. Will wakes up suddenly again and sits upright against the headboard of the bed, his hair still damp. Francis’s arms are wrapped around his waist, asleep. Will looks down at him and runs his fingers through his short black hair. He moves, opening his eyes to Will’s surprise. “Francis, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I can’t sleep.” 

Francis sits up in the bed and observes Will. He puts his hand behind Will’s back lowering him down onto his back. Will lays back onto the pillow, not having to explain much to the Red Dragon. He knew Will was very much troubled. “Rest, I have to check things outside…stay here,” he commands. Will nods.   
Francis gets out of bed and leaves the room. Will drifts off to sleep, he is very tired. Outside, Francis checks on the Harley, scanning the parking lot for any intruders.   
Back in the room, Will is startled again from sleep as the hotel phone rings loudly. He picks up the phone quickly thinking it’s Francis on the other end. “Hello?” he answers. 

All he could hear on the other end was breathing, it wasn’t Francis. Will rubs his tired eyes and tries once again. “Hello? Francis?” Still no answer and the phone goes silent. Will slams the phone down and lays back wondering how he will make it with Dolarhyde. Things were going to get worse from here, he thought.  
Francis returns to the room and finds Will standing at the window looking out into the night. He can plainly see that he is anxious. Will turns to glance at him. “What did you find?” he asks. Francis looks at Will’s lips. “The unseen,” he exclaims. Just as he’d known all along, Will nods. “Won’t be long before they become seen.”   
Francis gets close to Will and traces his thumb over his lips. “Shh.. I’m going to keep you,” he proclaims. Will knows this means he needs to trust him. 

The phone rings again and Francis hurries to pick it up. In his deep voice he mutters. “Who is this?” No answer is given and whomever is on the other side hangs up almost immediately upon hearing the Red Dragon’s voice. Francis yanks the cord of the phone from the wall and is clearly angry.   
He returns to bed with Will and they go back to sleep. The rest of the night is quiet with no further distractions.   
In the morning Will and Francis head back to his home in Wolf Trap. Once back home, Will checks on his dogs and feeds them. Francis walks around the property investigating the surroundings. He takes a while to return, and Will becomes worried that he is gone again. Maybe this time for good. Their conversations if any were few and short. 

Will goes upstairs and takes another shower leaving the dogs to their nap. He looks in the bathroom mirror and notices change in his appearance. His blue eyes are brighter, his face radiant and not as somber. He’s always been beautiful, but a darkness was behind it. He could not see that now. Frederick Chilton was right after all, he thought. Will then gets dressed into his robe since it is almost nighttime again and makes his way downstairs. 

Will goes to the kitchen to make coffee. As he is pouring the water into the cup, Francis walks in from the back door. Will is startled but happy to see he is still around. Francis’s heavy footsteps can be heard as he walks to the kitchen table and sits down. Will doesn’t say a word and knows to pour him coffee, black and strong. He takes the coffee and places it beside Francis and sits down. His hair is still wet from the shower. Francis looks at the coffee and then at Will, observing him a moment. Will does not look at him, he looks straight ahead and drinks his coffee loaded with cream. 

He is being observed by a murderer, he doesn’t forget. The dead look in the Red Dragon’s eyes has returned, and he still hasn’t touched his coffee. Winston stands in the doorway again, his head slightly lowered, glaring at Francis. Will shows no expression. He lays his cup down and stares at the dog. Francis still observes him, looking over Will’s hair, shoulders, robe and hands. Will swallows and then looks at Francis.  
“I am going to bed now, have to work in the morning,” he announces.

Francis doesn’t say a word, only observes him. Will gets up slowly and leaves the kitchen. He walks to the front door and turns on the porch light then pets all his dogs kissing them good night. As he kisses the last dog, the smallest one, he peers up through his curls and sees Dolarhyde standing by the staircase facing him. Fear grips Will that something is not right. He walks slowly to one side in case the Red Dragon erupts.   
Will’s blue eyes are widened, his pupils dilate as he watches Francis. “Is there something wrong,” Will asks. Francis sighs. “I don’t feel well.”

Will drops his shoulders in relief seeing that he does look a bit pale. Will makes his way to Francis stops a couple steps away from him. “May I?” Will asks reaching his hand towards the Red Dragon’s forehead. Francis leans his head forward and Will tip toes slightly to reach the much taller man and feels his forehead with the back of his hand. Will’s touch is very calming to Francis and he closes his eyes. His forehead is hot to the touch. Will pulls his hand back. “You have a fever,” he reveals. Francis pulls Will to his chest and hugs him. Will holds him and speaks into his ear. “You should rest and get better,” Will pleads. 

Francis and Will go upstairs to bed. Will helps him remove his shirt as he sits on the edge of the bed. Will unbuttons Francis shirt, prying it open and then leans in to pull it back off his shoulders. Francis just sits there gazing up at Will through his brows. A little creepy, Will thinks but he does it anyway.   
Will is standing between Francis’ legs trying to get the damn shirt off and Francis is not helping at all. Francis’s blue eyes move down Will’s body closely observing his movements. He stops at Will’s robe tie. 

Francis stands up and towers over Will. He removes the shirt and tosses it to the floor. Will backs away from him. He helps Francis get into bed and gives him medicine. Francis drinks half the bottle of liquid cold medicine much to Will’s astonishment. He puts the bottle on the nightstand and then pulls Will into bed with him, bringing him in close to his body. He lays his head on Will’s chest and falls asleep. 

Will finds great comfort in Dolarhyde’s arms and deeper healing takes place inside him after many years of unresolved trauma.   
It is close to dawn and Will awakens. He checks on Francis who is lying beside him. His fever is gone, but now Will feels sick as well. He feels slightly dizzy and very nauseated. He gets out of bed and takes some medicine quickly. He won’t be going into work after all. He calls in and lets them know. 

To be continued..


	4. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets to know Francis better and Hannibal escapes

The Escape  
Will feels better by mid-morning and is well enough to walk and feed his dogs. It was another cold day and Francis stays in bed resting to overcome his bad cold. Will returns a couple hours later from walking the dogs and serves Francis soup and tea. Francis sits up in bed and takes the tray while observing Will. No one had ever attended to him the way this young man did with such great care and empathy. 

Will walks away and leaves Francis. “Stay with me,” Francis beckons. Will stops and turns back. “I have to get my tea and I will come back,” he says. Francis nods. Will returns a few minutes later and gets into bed beside Francis. Francis has finished most of the soup and tea. He puts the tray away and then gets on top of Will looking into his blue eyes. Will runs his fingers through Dolarhyde’s short hair. “You are still sick,” he says. Francis strokes Will’s face softly. “I’m much better now,” Francis claims in his low voice. They kiss and make love for the remainder of the morning. 

At noon, Will gets up from bed and puts on his robe. He leaves Francis sleeping and goes downstairs. He heard a noise earlier preventing him from sleeping. He had to see if the dogs had gotten into a fight which was not like them at all. He gets to the living room and the dogs look to be fine, they were sitting in their beds napping as usual. Will looked around to see if anything looked to be out of place. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then what was the noise he heard earlier?   
He walks into the kitchen and looks around there as well. Everything was clear as he scanned the place. Then he notices the kitchen table. A glass was set there half filled with water as if someone had been drinking it. The chair was pulled back. Will starts to shake knowing he hadn’t seen the glass when he was there last. Then he thinks it could be Alana at it again, so he storms out the front door to look around outside. He stands on the far end of the porch looking out as far as he could see. Nothing. He looks at his car parked on the side observing it from top to bottom. Then he notices that the tires are slashed. Will frowns and runs to the car to investigate. He can’t believe what he is seeing as he kneels to see the damage done to his tires. The threads are completely ripped and shredded as to make sure nothing was left intact. 

Will knew Alana would not be able to carry out a feat like this on her own. Someone else was behind it. Will leans his hand against the car and looks underneath the carriage searching for anything else he could find. His blue eyes scan the bottom ground underneath the car, and he feels the car shake. Will picks his head back up quickly in alarm. He stands up and looks over the car. The intruder must still be around he fears. He doesn’t take any chances and runs away from the vehicle making his way back inside the house. 

He locks the door and turns running into Francis’s chest. Will shrieks thinking it was the intruder. Dolarhyde catches him in his arms and tries to calm him down. Will is clearly upset. “Someone was in here, and they slashed my tires!” He yelps running his fingers through his hair. Francis looks around and then goes to the window to look out at the car. He sees the damage and immediately runs outside to investigate. Will follows closely behind him.   
Francis circles the car observing the damage. Will stands on the porch watching. “How am I supposed to get to work in the morning,” Will complains angrily. Francis gazes up at Will. Will backs away and goes inside. Francis stays outside walking around to see who or what he could find.   
Will takes the dogs into the kitchen to give them an afternoon treat. He opens the pantry and pulls out jerky sticks, handing them out one by one to each dog. Will smiles and pets them as they enjoy their snack.

Francis returns from outside and stands by the kitchen counter and watches Will bond with the dogs. Will totally ignores him because he is still upset over his car and the fact that he does not feel very well. The nausea comes and goes and has been like this for the last week or so. If it is still present by morning, he will have to go in to see a doctor for sure. 

Having Francis around gives Will a sense of security like he’s never had. It’s still quiet and not much conversation between them, but he’s acquired to it anyway. Will puts the treats back into the pantry and sends the dogs back to their beds. He turns to face Francis and sighs. “Are you feeling any better?” he bravely asks. Francis nods, “I’m fine.”Will wishes he could say the same and rubs his hands off on his pant leg from the dog treats. “You can sit at the table if you like while I get lunch started,” he awkwardly offers. Francis nods again, “No, I will stand here and watch you.” Will bites his lower lip and agrees. He makes his way past Francis then pulls out the pans he will use to cook.

He wasn’t much of a cook, but he always managed. Being watched from behind was going to be strange he thinks, as he pulls out what’s left in the cupboard, pasta and sauce. He has two bottles of wine left and pan frances bread to go with it. Will cooks and makes lunch under Francis’ watchful eye. He smiles at Francis every now and then as he mixes and stirs the pots. Still very gauche, but doable. He doesn’t know whether to laugh or not, Francis is very stoic. Will does not take any chances yet with the murderer. He grabs a hand towel and wipes his hands, almost done. He adds a little olive oil to a serving dish for the bread; Will spills a few drops onto his khaki pants. He groans, then grabs the trays and takes them to the table, passing Francis awkwardly again. 

After everything is set, they sit at the table and Will serves Francis pasta, bread and iced tea first. Francis watches his every move silently. Will then serves himself and is about to sit down. Francis reaches his hand out and caresses Will’s leg looking at his body. He leans down and kisses Francis on the lips softly.   
Will then pulls away and grins, all the while feeling as if they are being watched. He cannot shake the feeling as he sits down to eat. Winston stands by the table looking at the window behind them, validating Will’s hunch. They eat lunch quietly.

After lunch Will and Francis take a shower together upstairs, despite Will’s gut feeling that they were being monitored though he did not feel the need to live cautiously. He owed it to no one he felt, he was not going to submit to fear, no matter the consequences. 

The next morning Will left to work in Francis’ van as his car sat parked and flat. He still felt nausea but not enough to miss work today because he had so much to catch up on as well as give a talk in front of a big class. Will went dressed for that occasion in a denim long sleeved shirt and khaki pants.   
Upon his arrival at work, the stares from his co-workers were more frequent and suspicious as the day went on; leading Will to want to walk out and just quit. He would start looking for another job after his shift he planned. Jack avoided him the whole day too, as if he were unhappy about something. Will was not into reading people’s minds nor catering to their feelings and abandoned it at that. He was upset and in disbelief at their childish behavior. He misses Francis.

At the end of the day, Will was in his office packing his bag and Alana walks in. Will barely looks at her. “What do you want, Alana?” he asks coldly. Alana puts her hand on his desk and smirks, indifferent to Will’s standoffish mood. “I have some of your work in my office that I took up for you while you’ve been missing in action,” she mocks. Will stops and glances at her. Her bright red lips smile. “Keep it, I may not be returning to work,” he says. Alana sighs, her blue eyes widen. “You can’t quit now; we have a new case to work on. That would be ruthless to leave at a time like this,” she complains.   
Will sighs, “You and Jack can handle it,” he brushes it off and puts his bag over his shoulder and walks around the desk to leave. Alana eyes him up and down smirking. She flips her long black hair back and crosses her arms. “This case is not like the Dolarhyde case, Will. It’s big!” Will stops and turns back to look at Alana. “What?” he asks.

Alana looks down at her black high heels, “Haven’t you heard?” she searches. Will’s heart starts to pound, he is not ready to hear what she has to say. Alana looks back up at Will and chuckles sarcastically, “Oh I forgot, you’ve been too busy fucking your new boyfriend,” she laughs. Will’s face turns red hot. “What is the case about Alana?” he panics.

Alana shakes her head and explains, “Hannibal escaped a few days ago, I mean it’s all over the news, haven’t you been watching?” she rolls her eyes. Will starts to sweat, it is as he feared. “No. I haven’t been well, so I haven’t seen or heard anything. Usually Jack calls me about things like this! What is wrong with everyone?” He blasts. Alana leans her head to one side and stares at Will. “He knows you’ve been busy,” she teases.   
Will is shocked. “How did he escape maximum security?” he asks. Alana walks towards Will and stops a few feet away from him. “Hannibal couldn’t manage anymore, no thanks to you, flaunting your new boyfriend around town, kissing in public, joyrides, all while ignoring him at the same time. Not very intelligent of you, Will,” she mocks.

Tears well up in Will’s eyes and he fears going to his vehicle, he’s been in danger this whole time and didn’t know it. “I’d better go,” Will cries.  
Alana huffs, “Good luck, you’re going to need it.”   
Will runs out to the van and looks inside before he gets in. Seeing it is clear, he gets in and drives away. He hurries home hoping that his dogs and Francis are ok. He arrives to his home and notices his car is gone and, in its place, a black Porsche was parked. Will wonders who could be visiting and hurriedly runs inside the house.   
He is greeted by his dogs and is relieved they are OK. Will looks around the living room and all is quiet as he walks to the kitchen. He enters in and no one is there either. He sees a note on the table, and it reads:

I hope you like the car. I will be home soon, wait for me- Francis

Will notices keys lying on the table and can’t believe Francis would get him a vehicle. He is elated and grins forgetting the disaster of the escaped murderer, Hannibal.   
Will goes outside to observe his new car, unlocks it and gets in. It is beautiful and the perfect size for him. He didn’t know if he should accept it. What if it were stolen, he thinks, but for the time being he would enjoy it. He takes it for a test drive. 

Upon his return he parks the car and goes into his home, it is almost dark. Will is still fearful about Hannibal being on the loose, as he prepares dinner. He sees a light flash across the kitchen which means someone pulled up outside. Will’s stomach flutters with anxiety.   
The back door opens, and Will turns to look, and it is Francis. He sighs in relief seeing his lover after a terrible day. He walks swiftly up to Dolarhyde and hugs him tightly. Francis holds him a moment sensing his anxiety. He whispers into Will’s ear, “I heard he escaped.”

Will nods and pulls himself back from Francis, glances into his eyes. “I found out today,” Will confesses. Francis for the first time shows a little emotion, his eyes sadden. “I won’t let him get to you,” he promises. “You just have to do what I say.” He orders. Will nods feeling safer and buries his head into Francis’s shoulder.   
They have dinner and then go for a ride in the new car. Francis drives and Will sits in the passenger seat caressing Francis’s leg arousing him. They drive late into the night talking about their future briefly. 

They arrive back home around 1 a.m. kissing one another passionately, removing their clothes. They make it to the living room and make love on the couch.   
In the morning Will calls into work and gives his resignation while Francis is outside scouring the premises with the dogs. Will soon joins them, and they walk to the creek to fish. Will enjoys the time fly-fishing while Francis walks alongside the stream guarding him and his dogs. For the first time in a long while, Will feels safe.   
To be continued…


End file.
